1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and device configured to search for and execute content using a touch screen.
2. Description of the Background
Devices having a touch screen are widely used. When a user directly contacts a touch screen using a finger or a pen type touch device, the touch screen display device recognizes the portion of the touch screen in which the contact occurs, to execute an instruction corresponding to the portion, or to move a position of a cursor. Because touch screens do not require space for a separate input unit, touch screens may be appropriate for a small terminal and may be widely used in mobile devices.
As touch screen technology develops, touch user interface technology is becoming diversified. Current touch user interface technologies include a touch screen method in which a tactile sensor detects a distribution of a pressing force, a vibration feedback method to notify a user touching a touch screen that the touch is recognized by performing a vibration, and a multi-touch method to enlarge or reduce a display screen by recognizing touches of more than one finger.
A method to search for contents more simply together with the noted technologies above, and a user interface related to the method has been developed. To search for and execute a specific content stored within devices having a touch screen, a user may have to repeat a touch action several times and search through a content list. Although several technologies have been developed in relation to a simple method of searching for and executing content, when using a conventional touch screen, a limitation exists in reducing the quantity of touch actions.
Further, when developing a recommendation function of recommending and displaying content for a user to use, a limitation exists when using a conventional touch screen method.